Who You're Reaching For
by MontagueCrew
Summary: Kyoya likes you, you like Mori, and Mori seems to be oblivious to it all. You ask Kyoya for help with this little problem, and instead of becoming free from the situation, you get tangled up in more trouble than you bargained for. Kyoya x Reader x Mori


You'd been admiring him for days on end. His tall stature, his jet black mop of hair, the way he treated his friend with such sincere protection. It made you want him to hold you in his long muscular arms from sunrise to sunset. But he was on the verge of bitterness. Any form of interaction that you had ever seemed to offer him was brushed off and practically ignored. Takashi Morinozuka certainly fit his profile well.

You walked into the Host Club for your second time. Kyoya noticed you immediately and smiled brightly at you.

"Ah, miss (l/n). How nice it is to see you again." He walked towards you, and you smiled back at him. He was a great friend of yours, seeing as you were both in the same grade, and of the same social status. In fact, your parents had discussed an arranged marriage behind both your backs. Out of all the girls, you were most likely to be arranged with him. He offered his arm to you and you took it gladly. "Did you want to set an appointment today?" He asked, holding his clipboard with his free arm. You sighed rather heavily, earning a look of concern from Kyoya. "Is something wrong, (f/n)?" He asked you, his steel eyes grazing over your features. You looked up at him and contemplated telling him all your thoughts.

You wanted Mori to really like you. You didn't want to have anything staged in any way. You wanted something real from him, and you wanted to earn that love all by yourself. But paying to spend time with Mori after school for an hour didn't seem entirely awful. You brought your hand up to your (h/c) locks, staring at your feet as you walked alongside Kyoya. You looked up again at him, his gaze seeming to have never left you. You faked a smile and shook your head.

"I'm fine, and no. No appointment." You exhaled deciding firmly upon your decision. Kyoya eyed you suspiciously, and reeled over what to say next.

"I don't mean to sound rude," Kyoya spoke up after a moment of silence, "But, why are you in here then?" You felt a knot form in your stomach. You didn't know how to cover these tracks. Your mind buzzed for a fraction of a second before you could think of a liable excuse.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." You lied well, covering your true intentions over a secretive smile. He raised his dark brows.

"Oh you do?" He smiled slyly. You nodded over enthusiastically, and he chuckled, guiding you towards the outdoors. "Alright, what about?" He asked, electing to humor himself by playing along.

"Well, there's this boy," You started, once again tugging at your hair, a light red color spreading over your cheeks. You didn't want him to know of your crush on Mori, but it seemed there was no backing down now. "I've liked him for a while, but I don't know how to get anywhere with him." You felt your voice getting shaky, you couldn't place why. It shouldn't be so hard to tell your best friend about a crush.

"You want me to be a wing man?" Kyoya deadpanned, and you looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Alright. Who is he?" Your smile dropped, and you shook your head. "What? Tell me." He grinned at you as you averted his gaze. He swiftly and gently tackled you onto the freshly mowed grass and began to tickle you. You released loud giggles into the crisp air and gasped for breath, begging him to stop, but he wouldn't comply. Finally he found himself straddling you with his long legs, his slender fingers hovering over your stomach, threatening to attack unless you told him.

"Kyoya, I can't - I can't breathe!" You laughed, feeling his fingers advance, his fingertips skimming your stomach lightly. "Okay! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" You surrendered, trying to trick him into getting off of you. But he wouldn't budge. You had to say the name in order for him to release you.

Secretly, Kyoya wanted you to say his name. He wanted you to like him the way he liked you so dearly. Your actions seemed to reflect that of a girl who had a crush on him. Avoiding the name would have been a dead giveaway if it were all true. The way your voice had shaken up and you had gotten so flustered when you talked about it. He was prepared for the worst obviously, but he wholeheartedly believed you were interested in him.

"Kyoya-" You breathed out. He looked at you wide eyed, thinking you said his name as a confession. He swooped in and kissed your cheek quickly. You were drawn aback. When he saw your expression, he realized his fault and sat up, still straddling you. "What was that?" You asked, not mad or upset about it. In fact you liked it, but that didn't defeat your confusion. He lifted his glasses with two fingers and avoided your gaze.

"That's what best friends do. It was just to let you know that I would never tell anyone your secret." He played it off nicely, now rising to his feet, extending his hand to you. It seemed like all life had been drained from him. You stared at him with affection, unknowing of his sorrow because you were too enraptured in thoughts of a future to be.

"Best friends, Kyoya." You clarified with a kiss on his cheek in return. "Anyways, uhm-It's-" You hesitated fidgeting with your fingers, feeling Kyoya staring intently at you. "Mori Senpai." You whispered.

You found your eyes resting on his face. You suddenly saw your red lipstick on his cheek and gave a small laugh. Licking your finger you wiped his cheek. He stared at you, confused and you explained yourself.

"I would have worn it proudly." He said, trying to return to his usual mood when he was around you. But he only found himself sad when he thought of you. And seeing you looking at Mori. Ignoring his presence altogether to admire a man you'd barely ever spoken to. "Alright, I'll help you. Come to my house after club and we can rehearse and plan everything." He accepted your request, and you began to radiate with gratitude and excitement simultaneously.

You jumped into his arms, squeezing his mid-section and nuzzling yourself into his chest, giggling out of control. Seeing you so happy was almost completely worth the pain he would endure.


End file.
